


When We Wake Up In The Stars With The Skies In Our Eyes

by A_M_Kelley



Series: American Music [3]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Confessions, Crossover, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Sexual Content, Homophobia, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Oral Sex, Reference To Suicidal Thoughts, Song Lyrics, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik comes clean to Raven about his sexuality and Charles and the boys are informed about the upcoming Battle of the Bands. The winner will receive a contract to sign up with Cerebro Record CO., the world's most famous and prestigious record label. But no matter what happens, Charles will be happy as long as he has Erik and his guitar by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh... I haven't updated in forever! Sorry! This will be the last part of the series and I plan to only write 3 more chapters.
> 
> I would like to extend my undying love and gratitude to the very few people that took the time to tell me how much they've enjoyed this series.
> 
> I dedicate this to those people! Thank you! «^_^»

Erik was glad that he and Charles got some time to themselves, but now he had to go back to work and face Raven. This was something he was not excited about, but a promise was a promise and Erik intended to uphold his and Charles' deal. No matter the outcome, if Raven would accept or deny him, it was well worth a weekend alone with Charles.

He took the afternoon shift, this way he'd just be catching Raven at the end of her usual shift so things wouldn't have to be awkward for the rest of the day. He stepped through the entrance, the bell jingling as it swung back and forth until the door finally settled in place. Erik approached the counter and straightened out CDs along the way. Force of habit really.

Raven was just ringing up a customer as he circled the counter, peeking at the purchase and scoffing when he noticed what it was. The cash register dinged open and Erik leaned up against the counter, drumming his fingers on the smooth surface as he waited for Raven.

"Come again," Raven beamed.

The customer nodded and walked off, CD in hand.

"I don't see how you can smile knowing what he bought," Erik mused

"It's our job to be nice. Even if someone buys a Justin Bieber CD," Raven conceded. She walked into the main employee office and punched out. "We have to hope he comes back and buys the rest of them. After all he is a beli-"

"If you say the 'B' word, I'll slit my wrists," Erik warned.

"Alright, alright. I'll catch you later?" Raven asked hastily.

"Yeah. Hey listen, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

Erik followed her out to the counter. She hopped up on it and swung her legs side to side patiently. He cleared his throat and put on his best serious face he could muster, raking a hand through his hair.

"I like Charles."

"I know that, silly. He's like your B.F.F. and you two are attached to the hip," Raven joked fondly. "You're like brothers."

Erik cringed a little. "Don't say brothers."

"Why not?" She laughed uncertainly, furrowing her eyebrows curiously.

"It'd be kinda weird to fuck my brother," Erik said frankly.

Raven expression dropped from her face along with her jaw, eyes bulging at the words. Her legs stopped swinging and Erik couldn't help but heat up with uneasiness. He forced himself to relax and just finish what he had started, if Raven wouldn't accept him then it's her loss.

"I'm gay, Raven, and Charles is my boyfriend," Erik admitted, but she just stared blankly back at him. "I'm sexually attracted to men."

She only nodded. Raven hopped off of the counter and went to grab her purse, not saying a word to Erik as she walked away. Erik was left standing there like a complete idiot and not knowing exactly what Raven stomping off in silence was supposed to mean.

"That went well," Erik whispered to himself.

He rested his elbows against the counter and sighed, looking like an absolute puppy that lost it's owner. So one person couldn't accept who he is, so what? At least his friends accepted him along with Mr. Shaw and that was saying a lot. Erik figured she was only upset because she knew they could never be or something perverse like that, he cursed himself that he didn't say anything sooner.

Erik just didn't want to hurt her feelings, but it seemed he did the exact opposite and only made it worse. In a way it was his fault and Raven did have every right to be angry and not want to talk to him anymore, but surely she had it in herself to forgive him right?

The bell jingled but Erik paid it no attention, he wasn't too jazzed about customers at the moment and the music playing in the store wasn't up his alley for his particular mood. Shaw said he could play whatever, but even a store full of CDs wasn't helping him. To Erik's luck and surprise, Sean stopped by a little later and presented him their very first EP Alex and Sean had put together while him and Charles were away.

"What's this?" Erik asked as he grabbed it, inspecting the see through case and blank disc.

"It's an EP. Alex has been recording some of our songs on his laptop and we fixed them up a little," Sean said. "It's only a few songs, but it's something. And it's your's to keep."

"Thanks."

"So how'd Raven take the news?"

Erik gave Sean a stone-faced glare devoid of any emotion that made the redhead reel back a little as if Erik would snap his neck or something along the lines of that. Sean chuckled.

"That bad?"

Erik nodded. "She didn't even say anything. Just stared at me and left."

"Harsh. At least you got our awesome EP," Sean laughed with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah, thanks again Sean," Erik said holding it up.

"I gotta get going or else Blondie will throw a fit. Band practice," Sean informed, hooking his thumb in a random direction.

Erik waved him off and turned toward the stereo hooked up to the speakers lined up around the store and popped the CD into it, pressing play and turning it up loud enough. The first song was something he heard before, it was their had been playing the night he got lost. He smiled and shook his head, already starting to forget about Raven and cheering up a little at the sound of Charles' voice. Thinking of that night and how Charles had looked at him.

The few people that were in the store seemed to like it at least a little, some coming up and asking who they were, others bringing up the last show they had went to. It seemed the Violent Femmes were finally getting some recognition and Erik couldn't help but feel a little proud.

A woman with long brown hair entered the store and approached Erik with a stack of flyers in one hand and a roll of tape in the other. Erik looked her over. She seemed kind of posh and wealthy by the way she walked and how she dressed, but not snobby. For someone of her image, she looked rather polite.

"Hello, I was wondering if I could put one of these up in the window," She said, holding one up for Erik to see. "There's a competition coming up soon and I'm just spreading the word."

"Go right ahead, Mr. Shaw wouldn't mind a bit."

"Great!" She smiled and handed Erik a few of them. "Tell your friends!" The woman walked to the front of the store and taped a flyer to the window, waving goodbye before she left.

Erik waved back and looked down at one of the flyers.

**!Battle of the Bands!**  
Friday, the 14th 8:00pm  
Admission $10  
!Winners will receive a three  
album contract with Cerebro Record CO.!

Erik grinned a shark-like smile.

"We definitely have to enter," Alex declared with the utmost importance. It was the most excited anyone had ever seen Alex (outside the bedroom, Hank would say).

"What would we play?" Dreaded Charles.

"Waiting For A Bus?" Sean asked.

"No," Alex sighed. "Not good enough. Add It Up?"

"How about Country Death Song? Or 36-24-36?" Charles added.

"Black Girls?" Sean asked nervously, cringing a little.

"Are you crazy?!" Alex and Charles exclaimed in unison.

Erik had an amused little smile playing about his lips, guffawing at there disorganized bickering and difference of opinion. "What's Black Girls?" Erik dared.

"Terrible," Alex said firmly to Sean.

"Absolutely horrendous. Not to mention it's not finished," Charles cut in with a scowl on his face, rolling his eyes just at the thought of it. "We couldn't think of anything else. The last 4 minutes and 7 seconds is just us all over the place, freezing up and playing nonsense. Our lyrics are crap too."

"It can't be that bad," Erik insisted.

Alex huffed and looked to Charles as if silently asking if Erik was for real, shaking his head as he got his laptop. He scrolled through their recorded songs, clicking on the one titled Black Girls and pressing the play button. Alex waited for the song to play and turned to Erik to gauge his reaction when the music did play.

The song started and Erik found the beat to be a little catchy and the lyrics were a little silly. Charles voice singing out of the small speakers built into the laptop. He figured Sean must've wrote the first verse, because he was sure Alex and Charles didn't "dig" the black girls. They didn't dig girls in general anyway.

The next verse was a little accurate to Alex and Charles' writing standards and perhaps a tad risqué.

~ Along comes a faggot white boy  
Said look, look, look for some kind of joy  
They come around so queer and quiet  
But inside rebel and riot

Said I dig the white boys  
Oh, so much more that the black boys  
I was so pleased to learn they're not smarter  
Go on, give, give, give it to me harder, harder, harder, just say harder~

And after that, it got crazy. It was pure wailing on guitar, bass, and the sharp clash of sticks against drums. It was chaotic and every instrument was out of tune, playing different rifts. And out of nowhere horns started to play, they too were out of place and screechy. And soon after the song was over and the three musicians looked over at Erik.

"See? Terrible," Alex conceded.

"Wait a minute. I think that song screams the true talent of the Violent Femmes," Erik said.

"True talent? Are you trying to insult us?" Alex asked exasperated.

"May I make a suggestion?" Erik proposed carefully. "Why not have the drums and bass carrying an organized rift while Charles wails. And just keep the horns playing in the background. Maybe some more lyrics at the end and voilà. Controlled chaos."

They seemed to consider it, whispering back and forth in contemplation. Alex looked over at Erik a few times, making sure he was being serious about it. Charles shrugged a few times and nodded at something that was said, turning back to Erik as if they had made up their minds.

"Controlled chaos?" Alex asked. "Doesn't sound too bad."

"Kinda catchy," Sean grinned.

"We're still not playing it at the Battle of the Bands," Charles reminded, coming up to Erik to kiss him on the lips and whispered, "Thanks anyway, love."

"Ooo! Kissy kissy!" Sean mocked with a high pitched girly voice.

"Don't sweat it guys! We have three days to figure it out, let's concentrate on our gig tonight," Alex said, slapping Charles and Erik's back enthusiastically.

"We're gonna play a somewhat new set tonight, so bare with us. We hope you'll like it," Charles beamed. "The Battle of the Bands is this Friday so be sure to come and show your support."

It didn't take long for them to jump into their first song, having tuned up before the show. Charles cleared his throat then strummed the first few chords, leading in with the lyrics as the drums and bass followed after. Charles' voice was clear and hypnotic, his eyes always half lidded and lips curving almost seductively around the words.

~On the motel tv I dig the evangelist  
He'll tell you all about that and then he'll tell you all about this  
He's preaching up a storm by a sea of Galilee  
He's mixing up the truth with something funny I start to see  
He's telling lies, lies, lies, lies, lies, lies~

No matter what the song it seemed Charles always sang to Erik, never looking anywhere but at him. Erik would flush and grow warm whenever he heard Charles sing, his adorable little accent almost completely shrouded when he sang. The soft beautiful lull of harmony spreading across the crowd, making Erik feel as though he was the only one in the audience hearing it.

~I never had this problem with nobody in the government  
I guess I always figured they never mean what they meant  
And God help us all not to be so stone surprised  
when we wake up in the stars with the skies in our eyes  
If we keep tellin' lies, lies, lies, lies, lies, lies~

They played on into the night, the crowd seeming satisfied enough with their new songs with the exception of a few snobs that weren't true fans. Charles smiled out onto the audience waving and taking a bow with his bandmates in thanks for their claps and cheers. Whistling and joyful screams filling the air as they exited stage left, wiping the sweat from their foreheads and panting from the heat.

Erik met them backstage, embracing Charles tightly after he set his guitar down. Charles hugged back and smiled, humming with happiness and excitement the way he always did after a show. Erik kissed his neck which made Charles giggle, the action tickling him and making him shiver.

"Where's Hank, Alex?" asked Erik.

"He's not feeling well," Alex said, throwing his hands up in the air.

"You're taking me home tonight right?" Charles whispered into Erik's ear.

"Definitely," Erik growled, nipping Charles' ear. It made Charles squeak which in turn attracted Sean's and Alex's attention.

"Get a room!" Sean chortled with his hand by his mouth.

"Sounds like a plan," Charles winked.

Charles was sprawled out against the mattress, squirming underneath Erik's lips that left a trail of kisses down his stomach. He moaned when Erik sucked a bite mark into his inner thigh, hard beyond belief and wanting Erik's mouth on him. Charles wanted to explode with frustration, trying to angle his hips near Erik's mouth and begging to be touched.

"Please, Erik," Charles whimpered.

Erik moved up and licked a line up the underside of Charles' flushed cock, eliciting a drawn out moan from damp lips. He tongued the slit, making Charles gasp and thrash and twist in the sheets as Erik sucked on just the tip. Erik always teased him just the right amount and when he figured Charles had enough he dipped down all the way, moving his tongue back and forth as he applied the right suction to get him off.

His head bob up and down, wrapping his hand around the base to start a twisting sucking rhythm. Saliva dripped out the corners of his mouth and his lips became accustomed to the abuse they were taking. He was throbbing in his underwear, but tonight he just wanted to please Charles and he loved doing this anyway.

The tip of Charles' cock hit the back of Erik's throat, but he didn't choke. Erik always anticipated what Charles might do when Erik did things like this to him. Charles thrusted up into Erik's wet mouth, those lips wrapped tightly around his cock and working him closer to a much awaited orgasm.

Erik pulled momentarily to wet his fingers and inserted them into Charles' entrance as he went back to sucking him. He twisted the two fingers inside of Charles, pressing against his bundle of nerves that made him cry out with pleasure. Charles thrashed harder against the bed, wet suction moving up and down on his aching hard cock.

One more press to his prostate and Charles lost it, coming hard into Erik's mouth with starry-eyed abandon. Moaning out obscenities as Erik worked him for every drop, his cock jerking and pulsing from each release. Erik pulled his fingers out and pulled off of Charles' cock with wet lips.

He moved up Charles' body, putting his lips over the smaller man's to open his mouth and let Charles' come drip into his mouth, making him taste himself. Erik tangled his tongue with Charles', mixing the bitter salty taste around in both of their mouths. It caught Charles off guard and his blue eyes grew wide with surprise, not exactly disliking it but not knowing what to do.

They separated with a subtle wet pop and Erik smile slyly at Charles, shark teeth and all.

"What was that?" Charles asked belatedly.

"Hot," Erik purred.

"Making me consume my own ejaculate whilst making out with you?"

"I didn't see you pull away," Erik retorted.

Charles blushed profusely. "You're filthy," Charles said as he wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand.

"Prude," Erik jabbed playfully.

"Am not."

"Uptight."

"Shut it! I'm not uptight!" Laughed Charles.

"Hoity toity, prim and proper!" Erik chanted as if it were a song. "Posh-"

Charles pounced on Erik and kissed him to shut him up, chortling at nothing in particular. He always loved being playful in bed, even if it meant only witty banter, tickles, jabs, and cuddling. Charles settled down and snuggled next to Erik, clinging to him like a raincoat.

"I love you," Erik hummed.

"I love you too, Erik."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All lyrics are written by Violent Femmes, not me. I don't own anything but my imagination. Title taken from the song Lies.


	2. Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Yeah!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night of the Battle of the Bands and Erik's surprised to see Mr. Shaw and Raven show up. There's a lot of talent (or lack thereof) and by the time Charles and the boys take the stage, they can't help but feel a little discouraged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is boring or not up to par. My final chapter will be a little better. I promise!

The past few days seemed to go by so fast and now it was Friday, just a few hours before the Battle of the Bands. As far as Erik knew they still haven't decided on a song and it was plainly obvious they'd have to play one of their old songs if they wanted to even go on. They had signed up the day before and ever since then they've been holed up in Alex's garage, practicing their songs until they were blue in the face.

Erik was genuinely worried. He hadn't seen Charles since Wednesday morning and he honestly missed him, but he couldn't begin to understand how much this could change Charles' life. If him, Sean, and Alex actually won they'd be set for life and be able to do what they loved and did the best. It was worth the wait, Erik had decided, as long as it made Charles happy.

He really believed Charles and his band had a chance tonight even if they were nervous and unprepared, it never stopped them before and Erik'd be damned if it did now. He'd be sure to catch them before they went on to encourage them and kiss Charles as passionately as he could. It was all for the greater good of course.

But since there was a little bit more time until then, Erik decided to swing by Hank's to try and coax him to come even in his sickly state. The atmosphere in Hank's place was close and stuffy, crawling with germs, and Hank was perched on the couch with a blanket wrapped around him as he sipped Earl Grey, the steam wafting up to into nothingness.

So far it wasn't going so good. It was clear that Hank was in no condition to leave the house and the pounding sound waves of music were certain to give him a migraine to remember, but his boyfriend would be there. And just like Erik, he was obligated to go and show support for the band whether he liked it or not. It was the rules of dating a rockstar and Erik knew he'd have him on that one.

"You're not throwing up are?" Erik asked.

"No," Hank replied nasally.

"You're not running a fever?"

"No."

"Then you'll be fine!" Erik enthused optimistically.

"I feel like shit, Erik. I'm all blocked up and my nose won't stop running. Not to mention I'm functioning solely on tea and reruns of Psych. I'm in no condition to go out," Hank informed, sneezing at the end punctuate his facts.

"But it's the Battle of the Bands," Erik moaned, fixing to start throwing a tantrum like a child if he didn't get his way. "Alex needs your support. He needs to know you're there for him. If they lose and you're not there, who will he turn to? And what if they win? Who will he celebrate with? What kind of boyfriend would that make you?"

Hank sighed and set his tea down, visibly irritated that Erik had gotten to him with such a lame guilt trip. He huffed as he turned the tv off and peeled the blanket off of him, stretching his stiff limbs to stand up. He couldn't believe he was actually giving in while in such a miserable state and later he'd get Erik back, but for now he needed to worry about getting ready.

"Alright. Let me take a shower before I turn into one big germ. Don't wanna get anyone sick with my gunky presence," Hank mumbled as he made his way toward the bathroom, shutting the door behind to have some privacy.

Erik smiled to himself and went into Hank's kitchen to get something to drink while he waited. There was various crumpled up tissues covering the coffee table's top and Erik cringed a little, hoping he wouldn't whatever Hank had then passing it onto Charles. But Erik had a pretty resilient immune system and he doubted a few extra germs would hurt.

He figured Charles and the boys would be getting ready to leave by now, showing up early as always to set up and tune before the show. They were professional like that. He'd been told by Sean that they'd be one of the final acts of the night since they signed up last minute and had nothing prepared for their slot of time. Sean had sent him a frantic text yesterday because they almost weren't accepted into the competition for not having a piece ready beforehand.

Erik heard the shower flick on and he sighed, not particularly wanting to watch tv but needing something to occupy him while Hank washed up, remembering the CD Sean had gave him the other day was in his car. He set his glass down and went to get retrieve it.

When he returned he popped it into Hank's stereo and turned it up, clicking the play button to fill the apartment with the distinctive sound that was the Violent Femmes. He put the CD on repeat since there were only four songs on it, smiling each time Gone Daddy Gone played. The same song that Charles and his band had played the night they met.

That feeling he got when he saw those blue eyes stare back at him, that smile that sang around the words perfectly, leaving Erik wanting more. The adorable little accent that had tickled his eardrums from the moment he heard it. Erik couldn't imagine what would've happened if he never met Charles that night.

He'd probably still be a grouch towards music, not to mention single and unemployed with no friends besides Hank. Erik would be lost without Charles and he thanked whatever force had existed everyday for such a chance encounter that had changed his life forever. Truly grateful for all the things that had blown his way in the past few months.

There was a thud from the other room and Erik hurried to the door to see if Hank had fallen down in the shower or not. He burst through the door, freezing when his eyes took in the naked form of his friend and not able to look away. Hank jumped and yelped when he noticed Erik out of the corner of his eye, causing the bar of soap to hit the bottom of the shower while he tried to cover up.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Hank exclaimed in surprise.

"I thought you fell!" Erik explained. "I heard a noise like you collapsed or something."

"I dropped the soap," Hank said almost immediately, pausing to see a grin creep across Erik's face. "Shut up! It's not funny!"

"Yes it is!" Erik guffawed, his sides splitting as he dropped to the floor with tears streaming out of his tightly shut eyes. He was so far gone he couldn't stop laughing if he wanted to and he could feel the sour pout Hank was making at him.

Hank opened the clear shower door and stormed over to where Erik was on the floor cackling, slamming the door on Erik's curled up body in frustration. Not only was he sick but now he was bent out of shape and his bathroom floor was all wet with soapy water. Erik's chortling wasn't exactly music to his ears either. It was going to be a long night for him.

Eventually Hank had gotten dressed and looked somewhat respectable enough, his hair neatly combed and glasses cleaned. He looked like a normal human being. And by the time he exited the bathroom Erik had stopped playing the CD and had finished nearly half of a two liter of Dr. Pepper. Erik knew Hank would be mad later tonight when he opened up his fridge and he'd have a very angry voicemail waiting for him in the morning.

Hank glared at Erik when he walked past him to head for the front, notifying he was ready to leave and heading to Erik's car. They climbed in and Erik turned the car on, slipping Mylo Xyloto into the CD player. Hurts Like Heaven came on and Erik could see Hank bobbing his head in a steady cadence to the music, seeming to enjoy the sound very much.

It grew on Erik after he listened to the whole CD a few times, thanks to Charles for actually having a taste in music unlike himself. He loved it when Charles gave him CDs to listen to. Things that he had personally liked and others he thought Erik would like, smiling whenever he caught Erik tapping his foot. But out of everything Charles picked out for him, Halcyon Digest would always be his favorite for two reasons: how the music had made him feel and for sentimental reasons.

They had nearly gone through the whole album of Mylo Xyloto when they finally found a parking space. The whole parking lot was crowded with people milling around before the show started and Hank held onto one of Erik's arms as he cleared a path to the entrance. Erik took $20 out and handed it over to the hand stamper, paying for both Hank and himself. Their hands got stamped and they were granted entry into the pulsing building.

It was even more crowded in here and it was mandatory to bump into other people as they made their way towards the stage. Erik got separated from Hank and ended up running into two he thought he'd never see here tonight. His boss and the boss' daughter. Mr. Shaw and Raven.

Well this was awkward.

"Mr. Shaw. What are you doing here?" Erik asked dumbfoundedly.

"There is a flyer hanging in the window of my shop, Mr. Lehnsherr," Shaw informed with a smirk. "I'd be mad, but it seemed appropriate."

Erik looked over at Raven who had an apologetic expression on her face, shuffling on nervous feet and itching to say something. It seemed like there was a lot of things that were left unsaid and Erik didn't doubt it for a minute, after all she had stormed off without so much as a passing glance.

"Raven," Erik nodded once.

"I'm sorry about the other day, Erik. I shouldn't have walked off like that. It was rude of me," She said honestly, giving Erik a subtle smile as way of an apology.

"I'm sorry too. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"It's alright. I saw Charles earlier and he said he wanted to talk to you."

"Do you know where he is?"

"Backstage," she said, then added, "Tell him I said good luck."

Erik made his way to the stage snaking a right to go around and into the back, scanning the cluster of odd looking musicians. Some having a strict dress code and others wearing make up, Erik gave an audible smirk with a shake of his head. He muttered the word freaks underneath his breath a few times and found Alex standing next to Hank and Sean, but he couldn't see Charles.

He walked over, hearing Hank sneeze and Sean laugh at something Alex had said. He was greeted by the three of them standing around their instruments, happy to see Erik after two days of paranoid rehearsal and vast amounts of energy drinks. Sean clapped him on the shoulder warmly, grinning from ear to ear in delight.

"Where the hell were you?" Hank asked snidely, a smile playing off his lips.

"I see you managed to drag Hank over here," Alex observed. "I'm impressed."

"I don't recall being dragged, thank you very much," Hank said with an elbow jab to Alex's rib cage, shaking his head and rolling his eyes dramatically at the blonde in an attempt to feign annoyance.

"Where's Charles?" Erik asked over the chatter.

"Dunno, man. I saw him a minute ago," Sean said taking a half-hearted look around. "Maybe he went out back for some air?"

"He should be back any second," Alex added to the mix. "He just had to tune up his guitar. He said he couldn't hear it over the sound of a million people talking."

Erik nodded in acknowledgment, shifting his weight back and forth on his feet, going to left then right, left then right, over and over again. He just needed to see Charles and fast, he had suffered two days without his blue eyed guitarist and he wanted nothing than to kiss him.

He needed to be occupied somehow to take his mind off things and just be patient, but he couldn't stay still long enough to center his thoughts. Erik didn't know how Sean could just yammer on like he was doing, it was inhuman and his mouth was like lightning which made his sentences run into each other to collect in a heap un jumbled up words.

"So what song are you playing tonight?" Erik asked, only half aware of having said it.

Sean just smiled triumphantly. "Black Girls," he said.

And by some coincidence Charles appeared just then, making a few of the other guy's heads turn which in turn sent a jolt of possessiveness down Erik's spine. He wasn't the jealous type, but what was his was HIS and no one else's. Charles was his territory and it was being eyed like it was for sale or something. He wasn't having any of that happen anymore.

Erik march up to Charles with intent in his eyes, grabbing Charles and slamming his lips roughly into the smaller man's lips in a rough, claiming kiss. All the heads that had turned snapped back to their previous positions and disregarded anything else.

Charles was taken off guard by the ferocity of the kiss but spurred on by it even more, surprising himself when he countered back with tongue. He moaned into Erik's mouth and if he didn't care about consequences, he'd let Erik fuck him on the ground in front of everyone. He'd let everyone watch Erik take what was rightfully his.

Erik pulled back with a fire in his eyes that made Charles turn to goo.

"Hello to you too," Charles purred.

"I missed you," Erik murmured.

"So did I my friend."

"Raven says good luck."

"You two talking again then?" Charles said with a bemused curve of his lips, something Erik was quite fond of. Erik nodded. Charles wrapped his arms around Erik's neck, feeling the muscles in his shoulders underneath his (one of many) turtleneck. His face fell to a somewhat mournful, far off gaze and Erik frowned.

"What's wrong?" The concern was heavy in his voice and it made his words strained and thick on the flat of his tongue. There was a faint bitter taste that had settled in his mouth, seeing Charles like this never sat well with his stomach.

"I'm scared," Charles whispered, eyebrows creasing as if he was about to cry. "What if I sound like crap tonight and ruin Sean's and Alex's chance."

"Hey, don't think like that. You'll be fine out there tonight. I'm sure of it," Erik enthused, wrapping strong arms around Charles' slim waist and pulling him close. "Look at the rest of these guys. Fixing their hair, doing their make up. They're more worried about their looks than their sound. I bet they haven't even tuned their instruments."

Charles giggled a little at that because it was true. He had peeked an eye over at the others and suddenly he felt optimistic, letting Erik's words of encouragement sink in just enough for him to get the picture.

"You'll blow these guys out of the water," Erik whispered. "Now go out there and kick some ass."

Charles smiled and blushed when Erik slapped him firmly on the butt. Soon, the show would start and Charles' heart would be pounding out of his chest in nervous anticipation.

He was ready.

The crowd when through bands like butter. Some bands had to stop during mid song because they were being pelted with trash and bottles. Erik didn't blame the crowd for being so harsh, most of the bands were terrible and seemed as if they had little to no experience.

One of the bands were good though, Erik hated to admit, because they had the crowd eating out of their hands. They had everything. Looks, talent, and showmanship. Erik was a little worried that they might be a problem. Hank didn't look too happy either, then again it could just be him being sick.

After a few more bands it was time for Violent Femmes to shine, their nervous feet shuffling on stage and shaky hands grabbing hold of their instruments with sweaty palms. The three of them stood there frozen like deers caught in headlights, wide eyed and scared half to death. The audience just stared at them, waiting for them to play.

"We're Violent Femmes and we're gonna play a song for you called Black Girls," Charles tried to say as clearly and evenly as possible.

Sean started in on his drums and soon after the other two chimed in, Charles' clear voice singing out the off-the-wall lyrics. So far it was going good, no one was booing or throwing anything and the crowd seemed to find it oddly catchy. But as for all things good in this world, it all goes downhill at some point or another. Unfortunately for them they had attracted the one heckler in the audience.

It was around the verse about digging white boys rather than black boys and, seeming to provoke homophobic tendencies, caused the one man to shout out the word "faggot". Charles stopped and in turn the others stopped as well, looking at eachother for a moment. The man yelled the word again and this time it hit Charles hard like a punch to the gut.

But they couldn't just let this man discourage them so easily, because if they walked off now they were screwed for sure. Just because they had stopped playing didn't mean forfeit, they still had a chance to redeem themselves. And Charles knew just how to turn the situation to their advantage.

"Alright, this next song goes out to the faggot hater that keeps shouting nasty things towards the stage. It's called Ugly," Charles said, cockiness seeping out with the words.

Erik saw them exchange sly smiles and they started up once again, this time faster and more confident. This rift was more edgy and people got into immediately, bodies bumping into each other with recklessness and then Charles began to sing.

~ Crossed the path, then I followed your face  
It was hard to believe, it was hard to trace  
I saw you today, seems like I see you everyday  
But there's something I figured out 'bout you...

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, yeah!

You're so ugly - I'm tellin' you straight  
You're so ugly - don't make a mistake  
'Cause you ugly - you can bet it on the bank  
Say, why, why, why would I lie to you?  
Why would I lie? Why would I lie?~

The words had an angst-y growl to them and Charles made sure each rhyme had a sharp bite at the end of each sentence. It seemed to put the heckler in his place and the crowd was going wild over the song. The whole time Charles stared the man in the audience down intently, showing him that he wasn't giving up so easily and that he'd fight back with what he did best.

Erik couldn't be more proud at the bold move Charles had taken and at his new found cockiness. He was sure Charles and his band had this in the bag with just this song alone.

~ You're so ugly - all the time  
You're so ugly - you ain't no friend of mine  
'Cause you ugly - you can bet it on the bank  
Say, why, why, why would I lie to you?  
Why would I lie? Why would I lie?

You're so ugly - a-la, la, la, la  
You're so ugly - a-la, la, la, la  
You're so ugly - a-la, la, la, la~

The la la's coming from Charles' mouth were drenched in reckless cockiness and Alex and Sean chanted the words "you're so ugly" in the background. The song was nearing the end and Charles just screamed ugly over and over again into his mic, playing his guitar to the bone to whip everyone into a frenzy .

And after the song was over people cheered and whistled in favor of the Violent Femmes, the man that had gave them trouble long gone by now. They took a bow and exited the stage with giddiness in their step and confidence in their shoes. But the small victory of an ego boost didn't always last very long.

The Announcer took the stage and sighed heavily. "It seems we have a tie between the Violent Femmes and Trench Foot."

Trench Foot had been the band Erik was worried about and they were tied. Damn.

"You know what this means," said the checkered, blazer clad Announcer. "Sudden death."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All lyrics are written by Violent Femmes, not me.  
> I don't own anything but my imagination.  
> Title taken from the song Ugly.


	3. I Could've Been A Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conclusion to the Battle of the Bands and end of the series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter isn't very long and it's more of an introspection and very vague background story of Charles. Ending is vague and open (sorta) but I will NOT be continuing regardless. This is complete and over (finally!)

There was a short intermission for both bands to prep for their next song that would decide who'd win the Battle of the Bands. The tension in the air could be cut with a knife and the nerves were high strung amongst them all, silently dreading the worse possible scenario: which was losing the record deal with Cerebro Record CO. Charles didn't know if he could bear the added pressure that weighed even heavier over him.

Charles felt like he was being smothered and the atmosphere of this place was too hot and stuffy for him to breathe. He was dizzy and as he stumbled blindly through the crowd of people he searched frantically for Erik or Hank or any friendly face he could find. Charles knocked into someone by accident and was spun around, falling on the ground to land on his butt.

He reached out blindly for someone, anyone, but no one grasped his hand to help him in such a weak state. This would decide the fate of the Violent Femmes and here he was, on the ground, blind and helpless, lost in the crowd of people. He felt like crying right now. Charles was too shaken up to get off of the ground. He felt pitiful.

Then there was a strong hand on his shoulder, squeezing it and encouraging him to get up and he tried but failed. The tall looming form hunched over and put him on his feet again, steadying the brunette on heavy legs. The man held him close and cupped his face and Charles knew Erik had found him.

Charles clung to Erik's broad shoulders and buried his face in the crook of his neck, crying silently so no one could see or hear. Not that anyone in the crowd could care less about someone crying and obviously hurt. They didn't know Charles, so why would they help him?

Erik ran a hand up and down Charles' back to soothe him and shushed into his ear every so often to get him to calm down. Charles body was shaking and quaking just slightly and he hiccuped in between little sobs and pants of breath. It hurt Erik to see Charles so upset like this. He was perfectly fine just a minute ago. What happened?

"What's the matter?" erik asked concerned, pulling back to look Charles in his big blue bloodshot eyes.

"I can't-" Charles sniffled. "I can't do this. I-I just c-can't."

"Yes you can, Charles. You just kicked ass up there. You can do it again!" Erik urged, hoping Charles would stop crying soon.

"I can't, Erik. Logan was right from the start... It's a hopeless dream. I'm not a musician. Our music's crap anyway," Charles shook his head forlornly. "Alex knows it, Sean knows it. Everyone does."

"Are you blind? Look at all the difference you made? You made it into sudden death at the Battle of the Bands. You opened up a whole new world to me. If it wasn't for you, I'd still be the same old grouch with no musical taste to speak of," Erik laughed frantically, cupping Charles' face so he could get through to him by making sure Charles knew he meant every word.

"Most of these people came to see you, Charles. They came to see the Violent Femmes win. Are you really gonna let down your fans?" Erik pressured. "Alex and Sean can't do it without you. They need you."

Charles stopped crying and let Erik pull him into a sweet chaste kiss, feeling some of the tension he was holding in his shoulders slowly disappear as he was captured into a heart melting embrace. Erik squeezed him tight and moved his lips with Charles', letting the half moans and whimpers get lost in his mouth.

It was all Charles needed to let him knew he did mean something to someone and that even if everyone on the face of the Earth hated his music, Erik would always love it. Erik wasn't Logan and Charles wasn't a hopeless dreamer. He lived his dream everyday and he proved his worth through his lyrics and guitar. This is what Charles was born to do.

To make music.

They pulled apart breathlessly panting and Erik grinned at Charles, earning him a hopeful smile back. He knew Charles could do it. They came so close already and if the other band, Trench Foot, didn't play as well this time around they'd have an even better chance at winning.

"Hey Charles," Erik called after as Charles made his way backstage. "I love you!"

"I love you too," Charles shouted back with the faintest smile on his lips.

Charles ran off backstage to meet up with Alex and Sean and as they bickered about what song they'd play, Trench Foot was up first. The announcer introduced them once more and the band set up their equipment in preparation for their performance. The lead singer tapped the microphone and some of the people in the audience rolled their eyes incredulously.

Who does that anymore?

Believe it or not it didn't take as much time to decide on a song as Charles thought it would and since they were all clear on what they'd played, they watched silently from the side as Trench Foot's drummer counted down into their song. The song started and it sounded oddly familiar. It wasn't a cover or anything like that, it was the same song they had played before.

What the hell? Did they only have one song or something? What band only had one song? Charles looked skeptical from Sean to Alex and they did the same, puzzling at the absurdity of it all. They didn't even know if that was allowed at a Battle of the Bands, but since they weren't stopped they assumed it didn't matter to the people who orchestrated this event.

A few of the people who enjoyed the song from before even looked confused for a moment, passing whispers along to their friends and shaking their heads. Some people still loved it though. They were hopping and shouting and cheering them on. If Charles had to break the audience up into categories he'd guess about half still liked it and the other half was over it already.

The real question was, would half of the crowd be enough for the Violent Femmes? Would some of Trench Foot's half like them better? Charles was still worried but he couldn't give up like he was so easily about to do only minutes ago.

As the song ended a fair share of people applauded, whether they actually enjoyed it or if they were just happy Trench Foot was leaving the stage. They had talent and they could go places, but they lacked enthusiasm and originality. And in the music business those two things meant everything and defined you as a band. Without those, what was the point of having a band?

"And now, give a warm welcome for the Violent Femmes!" The announcer boomed over the speakers.

Charles took a deep breath and, with his band mates in tow, walked up on stage with bright lights beaming down on them and their equipment in their hands. Sean set up his snare drum and cymbal as Alex and Charles took their acoustic guitar and bass, standing in front of their microphones to get ready.

The audience stared up at them and Charles felt like he'd choke before he was able to play one note. He could feel sweat beading down his scalp and he looked around in a daze like he was having an out of body experience. Alex looked at Charles and mouthed something at him that he couldn't quite make out. Sean cleared his throat and when Charles locked eyes with Erik, he snapped out of his reverie.

"This song is about no one in particular," Charles spoke into the mic, nodding at Alex who nodded back.

Charles strummed the first few notes, looking down at his guitar to follow his fingers and to make sure they were where they were supposed to be. Sean lightly beat against his drum and Alex's acoustic bass blended into Charles' guitar riff, to bolden the chords. And Charles sang out into the mic, forming his lips around each word.

~Oh Johnny  
Do you miss your mother?  
Do you miss your father?  
Oh and Johnny, do you miss me?~

The somber tone of the song was somehow haunting and cheerful at the same time and it left the audience in silence. Charles looked around at everyone's unreadable expressions and closed his eyes so he could pretend they didn't exist. His voice lilted over words and his fingers skimmed over all the right strings, his band mates following his lead.

~ Oh Johnny  
Sometimes I wonder  
Sometimes I wonder  
And I, and I  
Wonder what it's like, to die?

No, no, you see I could, I, I could've been a star,  
I could I, I could've been a whip  
I tell ya somethin' else right now, right now, John  
We could, we could've been Sailin' along on our ship~

Charles remembered when he wrote this song. It was the first song he had written, even before he got his first guitar. He couldn't remember who it was about anymore. He never knew a Johnny, but always figured it was just a pseudonym for the person's real name. He guessed that if he said the real person's name he'd get in trouble, so he made up a different one to throw off anyone who read or heard it.

But even as he sang and played out all the chords to the song it became more clear as who this song was about, making him want to cry at the memory of how he had felt when he scribbled it down as a child. How angry he had been and how that anger was now bubbling up through his voice.

~Oh, oh, oh  
Can you tell me what it's like to die?  
Johnny, Johnny  
Oh, oh, oh  
Can you tell me what it's like to die?  
Johnny, Johnny  
Oh, oh, oh  
I can't hear you  
I can't hear you  
Johnny, Johnny, Johnny  
Oh, oh, oh  
Can you tell me what it's like to die?  
Johnny, Johnny  
Oh, oh, oh  
Can you tell me what it's like to die?~

He burst out in tears near the end and it gave the song such the perfect atmosphere that when Alex and Sean sped up the tempo to keep up with Charles, it was believable and every emotion mingled into the notes and words with meaning. They watched Charles play and so did the audience and even Erik cried in silence at such beautiful sorrow.

And when the song ended, everyone stared at the band before them looking taken aback by such emotion and beauty. A slow rumble of applause started from the back and reached the front, followed by whistles and cheers that were much louder than what Trench Foot had gotten.

And right then Charles knew who the song was about. It was about him when he was a kid and how he felt towards his parents. All the things they could've been as a family and how much he had changed, missing the old him before his parents forgot all about him. How he contemplated suicide at one point.

No kid should feel that way at eleven.

But his anguish and grief seemed to sway the crowd enough to plead for an encore. Even before the announcer came back out to announce who won, Charles already knew it. He knew it deep down in his bones that he had conquered whatever had been holding him back. Whether it was Logan or his past.

He had won and all his friends came up to him and hugged him tightly, crying tears of joy as the screaming and hollering continued to build. Hank, Alex, and Sean smothered him with affection but even though he loved it, he was hoping someone else would join him up on stage as well.

He looked around and saw Erik standing on the far right of the stage, unmoving and crying in utter awe of the whole moment. He ran up to Charles and scooped him up in his strong arms, kissing him as Charles wrapped his legs around Erik's waist. And when they pulled away no words had to be spoken between them, they could say all they needed to with their eyes.

Charles couldn't have asked for a more proud and loving boyfriend than Erik and knew he'd be with Erik for a long time. Through thick and thin. He wouldn't trade Erik for the world and no matter what happened in the near future, Charles wouldn't let it all go to his head. Erik would always come before his music.

But before he started that pact he had an encore to perform and instead of the whole band playing it was just him on stage, looking out beyond everyone and into the future. The lights fixed on him once more and he lost himself in the serenity of the moment.

Just Charles and his guitar. Everything else just... Disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All lyrics are written by Violent Femmes, not me. I don't own anything but my imagination. Title taken from the song Johnny.
> 
> Sorry if this was a shitty ending... I just wanted to finally finish this damn story :/

**Author's Note:**

> All lyrics are written by Violent Femmes, not me.  
> I don't own anything but my imagination.  
> Title taken from the song Lies.


End file.
